


Шестнадцать

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Первый раз Марко и Тома. Марко волнуется, но они все равно сделают это.
Relationships: Marco Diaz & Tom Lucitor, Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Шестнадцать

Им по шестнадцать — это ведь нормальный возраст для первого секса, верно? Марко взволнован, а Том выглядит спокойным, но спокоен ли он на самом деле?

— Все хорошо, Марко? — спрашивает он и ласково трется носом о его щеку. Марко вдыхает знакомый запах — тяжелый аромат его духов. Он напоминает сильно приправленное индийское блюдо, от которого забивает дух, но он привык к этому запаху, как и к легким покусываниям его губы. Тому почему-то нравится кусаться, он часто это делает. Но делает совсем не больно, а только приятно и немного с перчиком. 

— Да. Наверное. Неужели тебе не страшно?

— Страшно? Тебе страшно, Марко? 

— Ага. Честно? До усрачки.

— Тогда будь сверху.

— Да? Ладно, это хорошая идея. Наверное, мне надо почувствовать немного власти.

Том улыбается.

— Вот и хорошо. Сделай это, мой властелин. 

Марко начинает смеяться. Ему так смешно от этого "властелин", что он даже опускается на кровать и хватается за живот. Лицо Тома становится насыщенного сиреневого оттенка.

— Боже, Том, никогда больше так не говори, — произносит Марко, пересмеявшись.

Глаза Тома стекленеют и наливаются красным. На самом верху его прически начинает плясать огонек. Марко спешит взять его за руку и погладить по запястью.

— Эй-эй, это всего лишь я, помнишь? Мы тут переспать собираемся. 

Том успокаивается. Огонек исчезает, три глаза становятся полностью нормальными. 

— Прости. Мне снова тяжело сдерживаться.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом с психологом Марко?

— Не сейчас. У нас ведь другие планы, не так ли?

— Мы можем отложить это, если ты не хочешь.

— Я очень хочу. У меня вообще-то стоит. У тебя, насколько я вижу, тоже. 

Марко неловко улыбается. Ему все еще стыдно говорить обо всяких таких штуках типа секса и возбуждения. Но у него стоит — это правда. 

— Так...

— Давай продолжим целоваться, — предлагает Том, — и все само собой случится.

Марко кивает и хлопает ладонью по кровати рядом с собой. Том опускается рядом и берет его лицо в свои прохладные ладони. Удивительно, он вроде бы огнем управляет, а руки холодные. 

И вот — губы к губам в чуть нервном поцелуе. Марко неловко тычется языком в зубы Тома, и тот как-то не сразу пропускает его. Но вот он внутри, и их языки сплетаются. У Тома длинный и умелый язык, у Марко — обычный человеческий и достаточно неуклюжий. Но они целуются, и обоим это приносит удовольствие. 

Марко удается расслабиться, хоть и не сразу. В голове становится как-то звеняще пусто, все, о чем он может думать, — это его собственное возбуждение. Хочется отдрочить, и немедленно. Он кладет руку себе на пах и сжимает. Это замечает Том. 

— Давай разденемся, — предлагает он, нежно улыбаясь. И Марко становится немного страшно. Немного, не так, как прежде.

— Все ведь пройдет хорошо, да?

— Даже если нет, никто над нами смеяться не будет. Здесь только мы, и мы вправе допускать ошибки.

От слов Тома становится спокойнее. Марко тянет за собачку на своей красной толстовке и избавляется от нее. Том снимает футболку с черепом. Затем Марко снимает и свою футболку, простую белую с крохотным логотипом на груди. Остаются джинсы. Кто снимет первый?

Первым снимает Том. Вместе с ними он избавляется и от трусов, и Марко видит его темно-фиолетовый член с сиреневой головкой. Он признает, что его ствол весьма красивой формы, довольно толстый, чуть изогнутый. Если бы два года назад, когда он познакомился с Томом, ему сказали, что он будет считать вообще чей-то член красивым, он бы громко посмеялся. Но вот до чего он дошел. И он точно не жалеет об этом. Ведь эти отношения сделали его счастливыми.

Марко вжикает молнией на своих джинсах. Стягивает их, но с трусами медлит. Он снова прижимается губами к губам Тома, но на этот раз не успевает протолкнуть язык ему в рот, потому что это язык Люцитора оказывается у него во рту. Одновременно Том кладет руку на его член поверх ткани трусов и начинает поглаживать. Марко остро чувствует каждое движение руки, и он хочет почувствовать больше, так что он все-таки отрывается от его губ и стаскивает эти чертовы трусы. 

— Можно? — рука Тома замирает в половине дюйма от его члена. 

— Ты же уже трогал его.

— Но через трусы. Это другое.

Марко берет его за руку и сокращает эту последнюю половину дюйма. Рука Тома ощущается... как-то правильно. Он поглаживает его член так любовно, и Марко это приятно. 

— Будем двигаться дальше? — спрашивает Том через какое-то время.

— Да, давай. 

Том надевает презерватив на себя, а затем и на Марко. Вообще-то он и сам мог это сделать, он уже надевал резинку однажды, из чистого любопытства. Затем Том становится в коленно-локтевую. Ждет. Марко снова чувствует волнение. 

— А если я сделаю что-то не так?

— То я никому об этом не расскажу, это останется нашей маленькой тайной. Не бойся.

— Легко сказать.

— Сделай мне приятное. 

— Ладно.

Марко выдыхает и берет смазку. Наносит немного себе на пальцы, вдыхая химический запах клубники, и приставляет один палец к анусу Тома.

— У демонов ведь тоже есть простата?

— Да, но она располагается немного ближе ко входу.

— О.

Марко обводит пальцем вокруг ануса, а затем толкает его внутрь. 

— Все хорошо? — тут же спрашивает он обеспокоенно.

— Конечно, это же всего лишь палец. Неужели ты никогда не играл с собой так?

— Нет, — честно признается Марко, проталкивая палец чуть глубже. 

— Ты задел ее, — говорит Том, шумно выдохнув. Марко повторяет движение, и он негромко стонет.

— Это правда так хорошо? 

— Это сильные ощущения. Так ты правда никогда не играл с собой пальцами?

— Да нет же. 

— Ты многое потерял.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты...

— Ага. Много раз. Не только пальцами, но и дилдо. Заказал по интернету. 

— А мне ты об этом не говорил.

— Я думал, тебя смущают подобные разговоры.

— Вообще-то да.

— Так мне стоило рассказать тебе, как я с собой развлекаюсь?

— Не знаю... — Марко добавляет второй палец. Каждый раз, когда он задевает ту чувствительную точку внутри, Том несдержанно стонет. Невольно Марко осознает, что ему приятно слышать эти стоны. Приятно осознавать, что он — их причина. 

Через какое-то время к двум пальцам добавляется третий. Том елозит на постели и говорит:

— Так хорошо, что ноги не держат. 

— Правда хорошо? 

Том хмыкает.

— Разве я тебе когда-нибудь врал?

— Тебе список в алфавитном порядке или в хронологическом?

— П-прости... Вставь мне уже. 

Марко кивает, хотя Том не может этого видеть, и наносит смазку поверх презерватива. Он приставляет головку к разработанному входу и толкается буквально на дюйм.

— Все хорошо, Том?

— Все просто отлично. 

Марко начинает медленно входить. Осторожно, чтобы Тому не было неприятно. А тот подается ему навстречу, словно хочет быстрее. Собственно, почему "словно"? Наверняка хочет. Наконец он входит полностью. Внутри у Тома восхитительно тесно, давление на член сумасшедшее и со всех сторон. Ощущается куда полнее, чем рука. Гораздо сильнее ощущения, будоражит больше. 

— Толкайся, — нетерпеливо просит Том, и Марко почти выходит, чтобы войти снова. Он снова и снова толкается в него, а Том стонет, приводя Марко в полный восторг. Он чувствует какую-то дикую, яростную радость от всего происходящего. Ему хорошо, как никогда, и не только от того, что от члена по телу распространяются искры удовольствия. Ему хорошо в душе. Потому что он с любимым, и они делают нечто новое и крышесносное. И чего он боялся? 

Оргазм накатывает на Марко с невообразимой силой. Он никогда такого не чувствовал, когда мастурбировал. Он тяжело приваривается к Тому и заполошно дышит. 

— Не забудь обо мне, — хихикает Том и разворачивается, принимая его в объятия. Марко скользит рукой между их телами и находит член Тома, будоражаще твердый, тяжелый, горячий. Марко начинает надрачивать его, одновременно покрывая грудь Тома поцелуями в приступе какой-то нежности.

Том кончает с громким рыком, Марко чувствует, как вздымается его грудь под его губами. И вдруг становится снова тревожно. Это совершенно беспричинная эмоция, ведь они уже все сделали.

— Поцелуй меня, — просит Марко, и Том целует, и ласкает его язык своим восхитительным языком. От этого кружится голова. И от этого становится спокойнее. — Мы правда это сделали?

— Ага, ты трахнул меня. 

— И ты громко стонал.

— Поэтому я дрочу, только когда уверен, что дома никого нет. На этом моменте ты, кстати, должен был покраснеть и растеряться.

— Эй! — Марко бодает его плечо кулаком. — Не после того, как мы переспали.

— Поздравляю, теперь ты официально не девственник. 

— Ого, это и правда достижение. — Он хохочет, чувствуя себя просто классно. А затем откидывается на подушки и счастливо прикрывает глаза. 

— Я люблю тебя, Марко, — говорит Том. И добавляет: — Кто последний в ванную, тот протухшее тако.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9135836) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
